


Leila的長腿叔叔

by FreezeLemon



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon
Summary: Leila中心，她是S01E17的那個小女孩Reese跟Finch不會正面出現
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese
Kudos: 3





	Leila的長腿叔叔

Leila Cruz，母親在生下她不久後就被人謀殺，父不詳，由外祖父母養大。

母親是怎樣的人，Leila從小從外婆那邊聽到不少，父親是誰？她完全沒有興趣，就算她有一個以她名字開的帳戶，每個月有人會匯進一萬美金。外祖父母沒動那些錢，他們打算讓Leila長大後自己決定如何處理。

她有一個疼愛她的叔叔，正確來說應該是兩個，因為她被綁架的時候是兩個叔叔拼了命把她帶回來給外祖父母，讓她不至於流浪到海外去。

兩個叔叔沒有留下任何照片或資料，雖然Leila曾經看過當年她被綁架的通緝犯畫像，但是她不相信其中一個叔叔長那樣，雖然她有印像有個叔叔帶著黑框眼鏡，另一個則是有雙很溫柔的眼睛。

外祖父母照顧她，照顧得有點辛苦，本來是該退休的年齡，但是因為她的存在，讓他們必須繼續工作，才能勉強給她一個物質不匱乏的生活，雖然過的有點辛苦，至少衣食無缺，叔叔們也偶爾會送些禮物過來。

一開始是一些嬰兒用品，本來外祖母想退回那些禮物，但是不知道要怎麼聯絡叔叔們，東西看起來很新，不過有使用過的痕跡，外祖父猜想，或許是叔叔們在短暫照顧Leila時買的，他們用不上了，所以寄到Cruz家，Leila需要那些用品，所以就收下了。

後來隨著Leila長大，叔叔們偶爾會寄一些小禮物過來，高級童裝、給女孩子的小飾品、童書、布娃娃、或者奇怪的禮物，像是手槍的彈殼、彈頭、小型的催淚彈、閃光彈、各種警報器…等等，這些東西依舊沒辦法退回，有時候東西直接出現在家門口的，沒有送貨員、沒有地址，他們只好收下。

在Leila上小學的時候，她收到了一個全新的書包，還有課本跟一些補充的課外讀物，書包上還掛了個警報器，警報器上黏一張紙條寫：需要就按下它！不過Leila一直都沒有遇到需要按下警報器的事，所以她不知道按下警報器，那兩個叔叔會不會出現？

小學三年級的時候，Leila收到了一台手機，是目前市面上最新、最好的手機，附上的紙條寫著：

〝我相信你會好好的使用它。〞

手機裡已經有SIM卡，也可以上網，但是帳單從來都沒有寄到家裡過。

升上中學時，Leila收到另一台新的手機跟一台筆記型電腦，這次的留言是：

〝恭喜你上中學！〞

知道這件事的好友Cherry羨慕死了！一台高階的筆記型電腦，不是隨便的人家都買得起的。

中學離家有一段距離，Leila又是愛玩的青少年，難免會晚點回家，外祖父母很擔心，但是她不覺得這有什麼大不了的，甚至Leila想過，如果她出事，叔叔他們會不會出現？不過沒多久，她就收到新的禮物：一把瑞士刀、空氣槍、一小盒的催淚彈、還有防狼噴霧，上面寫：

〝要學著保護自己，槍法要練準一點。〞

Leila隨身攜帶那些東西，但是她也開始盡量早點回家。

Leila長的很漂亮，至少同校的男生是這樣認為，有不少男生在追求她，其中條件最好的是學校的美式足球隊長Neal，人長得帥、又是校隊，雖然在校成績不怎麼樣，但是這樣已經夠讓學校女生趨之若鶩了。Leila對他興趣不大，她不覺得Neal能比叔叔們好，但是如果能讓同校的女生羨慕也不錯，所以她考慮接受Neal的追求，在開口之前她的手機收到一則簡訊：

〝Neal是個小混蛋，你值得更好的人。〞

這是個未知的號碼，上面也沒有屬名，Leila知道一定是叔叔傳來的簡訊，她考慮了一下後回傳：

〝男人不壞，女人不愛。〞

不知道是這號碼無法回傳，還是叔叔們在忙沒看到，總之手機沒有再響起，而Leila也沒有接受Neal的追求，她給的回覆是：

〝我暫時沒考慮這個。〞

沒多久，Neal被學校禁賽，因為他在校外打架，而且還被發現非法持有槍械跟毒品。

從那一次起，手機開始會收到一些簡訊，上面都是提醒她該離誰遠一點，除了同校同學外、也有老師、校外人士，還有校內外的一些地點，Leila默默的照著簡訊的指示，好友Cherry問的時候，她只是隨口搪塞過去，後來證明叔叔們是對的，那些人跟地點都出事了，沒有出事的，Leila還是繼續保持距離，但是她傳了一則簡訊給叔叔們：

〝謝謝，但是我們需要隱私。〞

沒多久她收到回覆：

〝我們不知道會發生什麼事，只知道他們有問題。〞

她相信叔叔們說的，因為他們沒有說謊的理由。

為了不辜負外祖父母辛苦的養育，跟叔叔們的期待，Leila希望自己可以考上好高中，她想用功讀書，但是不知道是沒有天份，還是沒找對方法，成績一直沒有起色，她很懊惱。然後叔叔們又寄禮物過來了，這次是課外補充的書，而且上面還有筆記，之前的留言有出現同樣的字跡，肯定是其中一個叔叔寫的。筆記裡寫的比老師課堂上教得更詳細，也更容易理解，Leila的成績開始進步。

只是光靠筆記還是有限，有幾道數學題Leila怎麼樣也看不懂，她問了同學跟老師，還是不懂，最後她試著把題目用簡訊傳給叔叔們，沒多久，她收到一封E-mail，裡面有更詳細的註解。

解決掉題目後，Leila看著那封E-mail的寄件人，她想要寄一些東西給叔叔們，但是不知道該寄什麼，這只是個E-mail，她沒辦法寄實體的東西，能寄那些昂貴物品的叔叔們也應該什麼都不缺，而且他們神通廣大到可以預知未來會發生事情，還有叔叔們能在她沒有告訴他們她的E-mail的情況下寄信過來，她不懷疑叔叔們可能入侵了她的電腦，而且這還是他們送的電腦。她不討厭叔叔們一直注視著她，不怕他們知道自己在做什麼，叔叔們做的都是為了保護她，Leila知道她沒做什麼壞事，如果她做了叔叔們早就過來打她屁股了！也許她應該要做，這樣才能見到他們。

最後她用手機翻拍了一張之前跟外祖父母的合照寄過去，附上一句：〝I love you.〞

Leila順利考上理想的高中，她收到了祝賀的禮物：一些時下年輕女孩愛用的化妝品、保養品、平價服飾、包包跟飾品，不是高檔的專櫃商品，不過買這些也不是小數目，但她傳給叔叔們的簡訊是：

〝如果可以我想當面跟你們說謝謝！〞

收到的回覆是：〝We know.〞

高中時Leila有叔叔們當私人家教，成績保持的很好，只是當同學們都已經決定好大學志願時，她不確定自己以後要做什麼。她想幫叔叔他們，但是Leila肯定他們不會讓她幫忙，也肯定他們不是警察、檢察官或律師，他們一定不在任何政府機關上班，她也無法找到他們。最後Leila決定讀法學院，無論來工作是什麼，她都想像叔叔們一樣保護別人。

決定好志向後，叔叔們跟往常一樣，寄給她各學校的資料跟評價還有建議，也表示可以弄來推薦信，其實她心裡已經有底了，叔叔他們是最頂尖的，她想跟他們看齊，要考上最頂尖的學校。

成績離理想學校還有一段距離，Leila花更多時間在課業上，當然沒有忘記要休息，只是她還是跟中學一樣，婉拒了各種追求，一部份是因為沒有時間，另一部份是她想那些男生應該依舊是叔叔們口中的小混蛋。

大學的入學通知是跟一套禮服一起寄到的，那套禮服看不出品牌，但是質料感覺很好，還附上了全套飾品連高跟鞋也在裡面，這次附的留言沒有說恭喜，但是寫著：

〝你會是畢業舞會上最美的皇后！〞

看到這段話，Leila才想起，再過幾天就是畢業舞會了，她還沒有找好舞伴，之前一些男生的邀請她都回絕了，Leila不想跟他們一起去，但也不知道該邀請誰跟她一起參加。最後在舞會的前一天，她傳了一則簡訊給叔叔們：

〝你們願意跟我一起參加舞會嗎？〞

她沒有收到回覆，雖然Leila本來就覺得叔叔他們應該不會回覆她，但還是有點失落。

舞會那天，Leila穿戴好叔叔們送的全套禮服站在會場門口，她婉拒了每一個邀約她的男生。直到舞會開始，當所有人都進場後，外面空盪盪的只剩她一個人，她知道叔叔們不會希望她今天在外面站到舞會結束，但是她想繼續在外面待一會兒。

每一個女孩都有心目中的英雄，可能是父親、同學、老師、電視上的偶像明星…，她心中的英雄，一直都是那兩位叔叔，沒有人能比的上叔叔他們。當班上的男同學炫耀自己時，她不覺得會比當年救下外祖父母的叔叔厲害，誰炫耀了自己的手機最好時，Leila會發現就算是他們都拿同款的手機，她手上的手機性能一定比較好，她肯定叔叔一定動過她的手機。她不確定是自己過度美化了叔叔們，還是他們真有這麼厲害，她只知道叔叔們會是她心中永遠的英雄。

會場傳出了震耳的音樂，Leila覺得她該進場了，當她要轉身時，看到兩個一高一矮的身影朝著這邊走過來，他們背光看不清楚臉孔，Leila不自覺的走上前去，想看清楚那兩個人…。

-Fin-


End file.
